


Of Cats and Birds

by Female_Bellpepper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Body Shaming, Cecil Kyle is Catboy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Foot Jobs, Genderbent Selina Kyle, Humiliation, Inspired by Fanart, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Marking, Minor Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selina Kyle is Cecil Kyle, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shota Selina Kyle, Shotacon, Squirting, Trans Cecil Kyle, Trans Jason Todd, Underage Sex, dubcon, dubcon elements, non-con into con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper
Summary: Cecil is the flirty Catboy who simply loves making fun of Jason, the all new boy wonder.Truth is, he's jealous. Batman hasn't been giving him enough attention since the new bird came to town! And that's just unnaceptable, so of course he had to see what all of his hype was about.Based off of @0toto_'s Cecil, the shotafied Selina Kyle! Find his art here: https://twitter.com/0toto_/status/1346655369636974593
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Selina Kyle/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Of Cats and Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0toto_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=0toto_).



> 0toto, I hope you like this as much as I loved your art!  
> Link for the art that inspired this horny mess: https://twitter.com/0toto_/status/1346655369636974593

“So, Robin,” Cecil said “You... are the old man’s new partner...” He paced around the tied up boy wonder “You’re a little fat for a sidekick, no?” He poked his belly “But then again, it could be just baby fat. You’re so young.”

“Shut up!” He shouted, trying to hide his fear.

Cecil frowned at him.

The catboy wasn’t all that big himself, young and lithe, probably only a couple of years ahead of Jason. He knew he was younger than Dick. But still, he intimidated Jason, flirting unabashedly with Bruce, so sensual and thin. He felt threatened, he knew he’d be no competition to the cat.

“Hm. So feisty.” He kneeled down in front of the bird “Let’s see how you are under all of that.”

“Wait, no, what are – what are you doing?” Jason tried to squirm away, but the cat pulled him back forward by the ropes, grabbing his shoulder just before he fell face first on the ground.

He laughed, loudly. There was something tantalizing in it.

“Wouldn’t want to hurt your pretty face, right? Although it’s not really all that pretty.” He pouted, mocking Jason, slowly unbuttoning his tunic.

“No, stop.” He protested, shaking away again.

“Will you just  _ stop _ it already?” He held him still by his now open tunic, shoving it away and using his claws to tear through the rest of his clothes “You know, since you arrived, the old man hasn’t been looking for me so much. And I’ve got the best fucking pussy in this city, so I want to see what all of the hype is about.” He snarled “You don’t look like much from the outside, so I wonder what...” He stopped in his tracks as he tore his costume enough to reveal Jason’s privates, fascinated by the sight in front of him “Oh. So we’re the same.”

He clenched his jaw as he looked at Jason’s pussy; pink, naked, chubby, with a clit that was big enough to poke out of his very fat lips even when they were closed. It was perfect. As good as or – as amazing as it may seem – better than his.

“That explains it.” He mumbled angrily “But you know what? I think I may need to get a taste of this for me to understand it fully.”

“W-What are you talking about?” Jason trembled, teary eyes threatening to spill.

Cecil placed his open palm over Jason’s pretty outer lips, pressing lightly on it as he tilted his head to the side.

“You know what I’m talking about, little bat-slut.” He smirked.

“N-No, p-please, not this...”

“Oh, save it.” Cecil rolled his eyes, resting his claws on Jason’s neck “I know that you’re used to getting railed by now. There’s no way the Bat would have a pussy like this right by his side and not rail it every single day and night.” He slid the claws down to Jason’s chest, sending goosebumps through his body. The threat was evident.

Jason couldn’t say that the statement was entirely incorrect. Bruce and him do have sex rather often. But Bruce was always so sweet and gentle to him that calling it ‘railing’ just didn’t make it justice. The man would always finger him for almost an hour before he’d actually slide himself in, just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Jason. By then the boy was already so sensitive and desperate that it felt like the best thing in the world. Jason would always struggle to hold on to the man’s broad shoulders, and Bruce would always wait until he was comfortable enough to start thrusting into him, patiently allowing him to squirm and hold on to the sheets or his arms, or whatever it is that Jason wanted to hold on to.

This... this isn’t even close to what he and Bruce did. Somehow, he felt like Cecil had no clue that this wasn’t near what he had experienced with Batman. The boy wonder watched his captor remove his claws, running his own nails down Jason’s shaky body, stopping by his stomach to pinch him there.

“Fat.” He murmured, still pinching him, making the boy squirm from the harsh tugs on his skin “Fatty. Really cute.” He laughed, pinching him harder “Pale too. I wonder if I’ll leave marks on you just from this. Maybe that’s why he likes you. You bruise easily.”

“W-What?” Jason asked

“Are you deaf too?” Cecil tugged on his ear “I said, maybe that’s why he likes you. You bruise easily.”

“I heard you!” Jason shakes his ear free “I just don’t understand why that would be the reason he likes me.”

Cecil frowned, sitting back down on his legs, hands over his thighs.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“What do you mean, ‘what do you mean’, what do  _ you _ mean?” Jason spat back.

Cecil rolled his eyes at the other’s childishness, but he soon lowered his gaze to Jason’s body. Other than his scraped knees and the reddening marks of his pinching, Jason was a blank slate. Untouched. Unharmed. Not even a single bite on him.

“Wait... he does fuck you, right?” Cecil asked again.

“Yeah...” Jason blushed.

“But...” He thought “How long has it been since your last time?”

“Like... maybe twenty hours or something? It was last night.”

Cecil frowned more, eyes shooting to the ground and a hand moving up to his mouth so he could bite on his finger.

“So... he doesn’t... like, choke you? Or spank you?” Cecil asked, and Jason shook his head “Or like... holds you down so hard that his fingerprints get marked on your skin? Or bites you hard enough for it to bruise black?”

“No.” Jason frowned “Why? Does he do that to you?”

“Yeah...” Cecil answered.

Jason could see the heartbreak in Cecil’s eyes as they shot to almost every direction, thinking, remembering the times he and the bat were together.

“Hey, um... I could just... I could talk to him.” Jason offered, feeling sorry for the boy “Maybe he’ll be okay with... I don’t know.”

Cecil looked up at him with sad eyes, through his lashes.

“Would you... would you really do that for me?” He asked, and Jason nodded “Even after all I put you through?”

“Yeah, well...” Jason moved around, getting comfortable “It’s not like I’m happy about this, but I’m also a little sorry for you. You seem sad.”

“I don’t want you to be sorry.” Cecil frowned “I don’t need your pity. Besides, it’s not like the bat would change the way he treats me anyway. But you... you can be gentler to me. I bet you can.” He smirked.

“Cecil, what are you trying to...”

“Let’s have fun little bird.” He got closer, too close. Jason could smell his minty breath as he spoke “You and me.”

“I-I don’t think...”

Cecil silenced him with a kiss.

Jason didn’t want to, but he leaned into it anyway. Cecil was experienced, and kissing him was weirdly easy. When they pulled apart, Jason was out of breath, lips coated in saliva and dropped open. Cecil took his chin between his fingers, tilting his head up gently.

“Cute. I bet Batman doesn’t kiss you like that.”

Jason swallowed. He really didn’t. Bruce was warm and caring, always slow, careful not to overwhelm him, and with how much bigger he was, Jason could understand why. Cecil was hot and heavy, it was something else entirely. His kisses weren’t a display of love, they were pure lust. Jason had never been kissed like that, and as much as he hated to admit it, he liked it. So when Cecil kissed him again, he kissed back harder, poking his own tongue into the other’s mouth, feeling Cecil’s hand tangling in his sweat-damp hair and tugging on it harshly.

“Can you untie me now?” Jason asked.

Cecil pondered.

“No.” He answered “I don’t want you to run away.”

“I-I won’t run away.” Jason said “I promise.”

“Fine. But if you try anything...”

“I won’t.”

“...I’ll make it hurt.”

Jason swallowed as Cecil undid the knots on his ropes. The cat then moved on to removing his shredded clothes. He still had no clue on how he would be coming home. He’d have to call Batman and... explain what happened. He shuddered at the thought of the humiliation he’d go through. But right now, right now Cecil’s hands were running up and down his body and it felt so  _ good _ .

“You know what?” The cat said, picking up the rope “I think I’m gonna tie your hands again.”

“W-What? Why? I won’t run, Catboy.”

“Oh, I know. But I like having you at my mercy.” He smirked, turning Jason on his back to tie his hands again.

The boy let him. Jason knew that his yes or no didn’t matter much to Cecil anyway. Tears slid down his cheeks at that thought. When he flipped him back on his stomach, the other saw the wet trails on his cheeks. He smiled.

“What? Don’t like being tied up?” He teased, oblivious to Jason’s inner turmoil.

“Shut up.” Jason mumbled “Let’s just do this.”

“Okay.” The cat shrugged, getting out of his uniform.

He used his feet to spread Jason’s legs apart, sitting down in front of him. Perfect manicured toes pressed up against Jason’s slit, right before spreading his lips open.

“It’s really cute, you know?” He smirked “I get why he isn’t so rough on you. I’d hate to ruin something so soft and pretty as this.” He ran his thumb up and down Jason’s entrance “And you’re so wet already. Almost perfect.” He ran a hand down his own body, spreading his own pussy to show it to the boy wonder “Mine is not like that. So it’s okay if he ends up ruining it.”

“Y-Your... Yours is really pretty too.” Jason said, staring down at Cecil’s privates and blushing.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Cecil breathed out, throwing his head back as he rubbed at his clit. He used the balls of his feet to massage Jason’s pussy, rubbing slow, half-hearted circles around his clit. Jason moaned at that, looking down at himself.

Cecil stopped, crawling forward and rubbing Jason’s pussy with the hand he had on himself just a second ago. Some of his own wetness mixed in with Jason’s and it felt so naughty, so lewd, so wrong and so, so good. Jason couldn’t stop staring as Cecil toyed with his pussy.

The older boy was amazed at how soft he felt under his fingers as they glided through the silky folds, wet and plump and pink, so fat that if he didn’t keep it spread with his free hand his cunt would swallow his digits between it’s lips, even if he was simply rubbing at the external parts. He could definetely understand why the old man would fuck his little bird softly and slowly.

“Your pussy is so fat, Robin.” He said “Everything about you is. That’s why you’re so soft to the touch. You’re a fatty.”

“S-Shut up, Cecil.”

The older boy laughed.

“Fatty. You have a fat little pussy.” He teased “Even your clit is fat.”

“N-No, it’s not!”

“It is.” Cecil pinched his clit delicately, making Jason shudder “Hmmm... it must feel really good to rub up against it though. Must feel so good to hump up against something this soft. I just need to get you a little more worked up...”

Cecil lowered himself to kiss Jason’s inner thighs.

“Your panties... they won’t cover it if I leave a mark here, right?” He asked, smirking.

“Cecil, don’t-” The cat interrupted him with a harsh bite to the soft flesh of Jason’s inner thigh, making the boy yelp in pain before he licked and sucked on the mark, making sure it would bruise. Little tears ran down his face again at the realization that Cecil really didn’t care. He’d do whatever he wanted to, no matter if Jason wanted it or not.

“Oh, c’mon, it didn’t hurt that much.” Cecil said, moving down to bite him somewhere that still hadn’t been bruised. Jason cried harder as the cat left little marks that would surely turn purple all over his inner thighs “Look at that... you’re crying, but you surely got wetter after the bites.” He smirked, spreading Jason’s lips to reveal his practically drooling hole “Was it the pain? Or was it the idea that your precious dark knight will see this?”

Jason didn’t answer, trying to hold back his crying.

“No matter.” Cecil said “I think it’s about time I had my fun.”

Catboy got closer to Jason, pushing his left leg above his head, exposing his little pussy completely. Cecil planted one of his feet on the right side of Jason’s body and lowered himself over the other until their pussies were touching, moaning at the feeling of such a wet and soft thing under him.

“Oh God, you’re so wet and warm.” He said, slowly rolling his hips over the other’s pussy “So good. Such a fat little pussy.” He grit his teeth “Fuck. This feels amazing. How do you like it, little bird?”

“I-It does feel good...” Jason said “Really good.”

Cecil began to move faster, getting almost desperate around Jason’s pussy. It didn’t take long for both of them to cum against each other, panting and moaning.

“Again.” Cecil said, moving more.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded, resting his head on the ground, closing his eyes at the feeling of the other’s humping, the rolling of hips facilitated by the mess of their combined juices between them.

Cecil was almost hugging Jason’s leg now, supporting himself on the bird, using him as leverage to move faster.

Jason felt his second orgasm building, building, building... he could tell that this one would be different than the last, but he wasn’t really sure on how.

Until it hit him like a train and Jason squirted all over Cecil.

“Holy shit.” The cat said “You... you just squirted.”

“It... it happens sometimes.” Jason blushed “I’m sorry...”

“No, don’t be. It felt amazing.” Cecil smiled “Can you do it again?” He panted as he humped Jason a little faster.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Let’s see what happens.” Cecil smirked, planting little kisses on Jason’s leg and nibbling gently on his ankle.

“Oh God!” Jason cried out “This feels so good Catboy.”

“No.” He corrected “You know my name. Use it.”

“Cecil.” Jason moaned out “Cecil, this feels so good. I don’t want you to stop it, ever.”

“I won’t stop it, boy wonder.” He smirked “Fuck, if I knew that your fat pussy would feel so good against mine, I’d have fucked you a long time ago.”

Jason couldn’t even respond to the insults anymore, mewling pathetically as Cecil went harder.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum again.” Cecil warned through gritted teeth, speeding up before he stilled, the same way he had before, sinking his teeth on the soft parts of Jason’s leg to muffle his screams of pleasure.

“Y-You look really pretty when you cum.” Jason smiled. Cecil tiredly smiled back, resting his forehead on Jason’s leg. He was really testing the boy’s flexibility.

“You too, little bird.” Cecil moved again. Jason was impressed by his stamina. He had been doing all of the work from the start, and he didn’t even need a break.

“Aren’t you too sensitive?” Jason asked, amazed.

“No. Are you?” Cecil shut his eyes, moaning right after the question.

“A little. But it’s good.” He smiled, resting his head back again “Fuck, Cecil, yes. This feels so good.”

“Oh I know.” He smirked “You told me that already. Time to get creative, little bird.”

Jason felt a sudden boldness take over him as he smiled, still looking away from the other.

“I can feel you pulsing against me.” He said “I can tell when you’re close to cumming. And it feels really naughty when you cum, you press down on me and I can feel everything.”

Cecil blushed.

“I can feel the same.” He admitted “I love the way it feels when you cum too. And I can tell that you’re close already.”

“I-I did mention I was sensitive.” Jason smiled up at Cecil.

“Well, let me speed up for the boy wonder.” He smirked.

Jason’s eyes rolled back as he came, squirting so much he was almost scared at himself. Cecil kept moving quickly through his orgasm, making Jason scream, and with absolutely nothing for him to bite down on the shouts tore through his throat and filled the room.

“Oh, yes, yes,  _ yes _ .” Cecil squeaked a little as he spoke “Can you do one more? I don’t wanna stop yet.”

Jason was still unable to talk, barely able to think from the force of his last orgasm. But if there was one thing he was certain of is that he did not want Cecil to stop, so with all of the strength in him, he nodded, whimpering while he did.

“Good.” He smirked “I think I might end up ruining you for everyone else.” He laughed “Not like that would be much of a problem.” He grit his teeth to keep his moans in “I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

A silly grin spread through Jason’s face at that, and Cecil lovingly kissed his calf after seeing it.

“You know... back in my safehouse I’ve got a few toys...” Cecil smiled “Have you ever used a toy before, little bird?”

“N-No.” Jason whimpered.

“Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun.” He laughed “You’ll love it. I’ve got a bunch of different things to try... and if you ever want to try something I don’t have, just say the word and I’ll fetch it for you...” He smiled, looking down at his frantic movements “You’ll look so pretty on my dildo. And cumming on the vibrating wand I have. It has a pink head... you’ll love it.” Jason’s guts tightened at the thought. He wished they could try it right now “I can tell you liked the idea.” He laughed, feeling Jason’s pussy contracting under him.

“Y-Yeah...” Jason smiled lazily at him.

“God, you’re cute.” He smiled “Are you close? I’m close.”

“I’m close too.”

“Let’s try to do it together.” Cecil instructed, closing his eyes as he sped up.

It didn’t work out perfectly. Jason came before him, squirting a little less than he had before, but his eyes crossed from the intense pleasure and he forgot how to breathe, face turning red as he let go, messing both of them up further. Cecil came soon after with choked off, deep moans, drooling all over Jason’s leg as he gently nibbled on the skin.

After that, Cecil finally thought it was enough, laying down next to Jason, drawing little patterns on his sweat-covered belly, sometimes gently pressing his fingers down on it.

“Fatty.” He whispered “Such a fatty.” He lowered himself to kiss his stomach “I love it. My fatty.”

Jason blushed.

“Chubby little bird.” He kept going “Fat boy wonder.” Cecil laid his head on Jason “Such a cute belly. So good for kisses, scratches, bites... must be good to hump too.”

“No.” Jason frowned “You’re not humping my belly.”

“You’re no fun.” Cecil pouted.

“I’m plenty fun. But if you hump my stomach it’ll hurt. You’re bigger than me.”

“Yeah, okay.” Cecil rolled his eyes, settling back up by Jason’s shoulder and nibbling on his cheeks affectionately “I need to get dressed.” He got up and began pulling on his uniform.

“Can you untie me now?” Jason asked again.

“I could, but I think it’ll be faster if Batman does it for you.” He smiled up to the roof.

“W-What?” Jason turned around to find the man up in a dark corner. He blushed and froze immediately.

“See you around, Robin. It was fun playing with you.” He winked, climbing out of the window.

“Y-You...” Jason turned to Bruce “W-Were you here the whole time?” He said, appalled and ashamed.

“I got here a little while ago.” Batman admitted, kneeling down to set Jason free “But you looked like you were having so much fun, I didn’t want to interfere.”

Jason swallowed, still shaky.

“Hey, it’s alright Robin.” He smiled softly “I’m not mad.”

He hugged the naked little bird, covering him with his cape.

“Did you have a good time?” He asked.

“Yes...” He whispered.

“Then I’m glad you had fun.”

“I thought...” Jason pulled back to stare at the man “I thought you’d be mad that I was with a bad guy.”

“I’d be a pretty big hypocrite if I complained about you and Cecil, don’t you think?” He said, pulling off his cowl to look Jason in the eye “Besides, he’s young and barely as dangerous as he seems to think he is. He’s a thief, not a gang leader or a drug lord. It’s okay if you have some fun every once in a while.” He ruffled Jason’s hair.

“I thought you might be jealous or something...”

“Of course not.” Batman said “At the end of the day, I know that you’ll be coming home to me, right?” Jason nodded “You may have your fun with friends, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re mine.” He held Jason’s chin gently “Forever.” He smiled softly “Now let’s go home. I’m sure you need a shower, some snacks, and a good night of sleep.”

“Okay.” Jason smiled too, burying his face in Batman’s chest as he covered the boy with his cape again.

**Author's Note:**

> @FBellpepper on twitter. Go follow @0toto_ there too, he made me fall in love with lil shota Jason HARD


End file.
